PER TE
by Signorina Raven
Summary: One-Shots  Una saga de mini historias donde los protagonistas son Lavi & Kanda... entre románticas, cómicas y algo dramáticas.


**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de D. Gray Man __**no**__ me pertenecen la serie personajes y a paraciencias de los involucrados son obra de __**Hoshino. **__Lo único que me pertenece es el trama que harán los personajes._

**ACLARACIONES: **_Puede que los personajes sufran del síndrome de OCC. _

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: **_Lavi x Kanda._

* * *

><p><strong> PER TE<strong>

**.○.TE AMO.○.**

Lavi se encontraba firmando unos papeles algo aburrido, bueno y ¿Quién no? Después de estar en su despacho por más de trece horas en la misma posición firmando, y firmando papeles de futuros proyectos de su empresa a con otras empresas muy importantes ¿Quién no estaría hastiado ya? Por lo menos este era el último contrato del cual pedía de su atención, ya que su muy _querido_ amigo y socio Komui Lee había dejado todo _como de costumbre _al olvido y cuando estos ya estaban a casi al limite de fecha para ser revisados y firmados si tenían la aceptación o el rechazo del poderoso jefe de las empresas Bookman y como había proyectos MUY buenos para ser desperdiciados así como si nada.

Por fin, el pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente mientras se recostaba en su sillón cerrando su ojo visible en el proceso para descansar de tanta letra que aun seguía en su cabeza. Esto si que era molesto, para la próxima se aseguraría de amarrar a komui en su silla hasta que el condenado terminase SU trabajo como es debido y si ni con eso no era suficiente tendría que usar la arma definitiva... _Decirle que desposaría a su querida hermanita si no se ponía a trabajar_.

— Lavi…—Él pelirrojo poso su ojo en la puerta de su despacho viendo la figura del adolecente de cabello largo y mirada afilada.

— Yuu-chan… ¿A que hora llegaste?

El nipón entro al despacho caminando con su porte elegante, aunque fuerte de su persona, este se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba frente al escritorio del pelirrojo. — Acabo de llegar, no menos de 5 minutos… ¿Aun no acabas con todo ese papeleo? —Miro los papeles para tomar uno que estaba más cerca de él para verlo sin leerlo realmente. — Me sorprende, ya que estabas aquí desde que me fui…

— Mn. Komui dejo descuidado su trabajo… de nuevo y hasta ahora es que estoy terminando. —Hizo una pausa colocando sus dedos entre su nariz cerrando los ojos con cansancio. — ¿Ya cenaste?

— No…—Fue su respuesta corta, pero al ver al ojiesmeralda con tremendo cansancio abrió la boca de nuevo. — Puedo cocinar para los dos… después de todo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por dejarme quedar en tú casa hasta que regrese mi tutor de su viaje de negocios.

Lavi le miro con cara incrédula, para segundos después reír a todo pulmón, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, cosa que obviamente no le gusto al pelilargo. — No te enojes Yuu-chan… pero ya deberías de saber que no me importa en lo absoluto que estés aquí, te conozco desde que tenias cinco años… aaah que recuerdos cuando Yuu-chan era MUUUUUUUUUY mono. — esto lo dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras Kanda sufría de un ataca de "tic" en su ojo izquierdo. — Pero ya hablando enserio, me agrada que estés aquí Yuu-chan incluso me haces compañía en esta mansión tan grande. Además recuerda que Tiedoll es un viejo amigo de mi abuelo y en memoria de su vieja amistad yo acepto con gusto el poderle ayudar.

Kanda le miro sin sentimiento alguno en su rostro, pero dentro suspiro tranquilo, al menos sabia que el pelirrojo quería que él estuviera a su lado. — Bien iré a prepararla… date una ducha. — Dicho se levanto de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo.

— Gracias Yuu-chan, ¿Que haría yo sin ti?

— Buscar servidumbre.

Lavi se río mientras rodeaba el escritorio, acercándose al nipón quien lo veía con una ceja levantada en forma de interrogación, Lavi paso rápidamente sus brazos por el cuello del menor. — ¡TE AMO YUU-CHAN!

Lavi salió corriendo después de eso, ya lo había dicho en otras ocasiones, y siempre la reacción era la misma…— BAKKA USAGIIIIIIIIIII! —Un Yuu Kanda molesto persiguiéndolo hasta que tuviese en sus manos el cuello del pelirrojo mientras su subconsciente gritaba VENGANZA y la otra solo decía "¡AH COMO ODIO CUANDO LO DICE DE ESA MANERA TAN BURLESCA!.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiese, primero muertos antes de sacarlo a la luz, pero esas palabras siempre daban cierta gratitud en ambos corazones, pues el sentimiento de estar al lado del otro sin importar la edad, el carácter… o el genero les hacia las personas más felices del mundo y eso nadie lo podía evitar.

•

•

•

•

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **_Bueno… tenia planeado hacerlo más largo pero luego dije… es un On-shot… y además abra más mini historias… y en algunas XXX lOOl así que... que se aguanten xD espero les haya gustado, vere de que lo hago la próxima vez._

_Eso es todo… nos veremos en la próxima ;D_

_Espero contar con sus comentarios –wwww- son todos aceptados asi como sus sugerencias de lo que desean ver en la siguiente mini historia._

_¡Los leo en otra!_


End file.
